federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Corat Damar CP
For the Mirror Universe counterpart, see Corat Damar (Mirror). Corat Damar is different from the canon version of Legate Damar and has taken on a life of his own. Currently the First Legate of Cardassia. Though strict at times, those who know him best see him for the great man and hero he is - albeit a stubborn one. Damar is the Commander of the Warship Prakesh. Having helped his people through two wars with the Romulans, he continues to lead them into prosperity. For future plot counterpart, see Corat Damar. He is in reoccurring use. Background Information He grew up in a small, middle-class household, unusual for Cardassian society. Though his parents did not have much they encouraged him to join the military where he met Gul Dukat, skyrocketing him into the position of Legate many years later. His parents also both died relatively young in Cardassian standards, however the cause of their death is unknown due to Corat's disposition on his early childhood. He explained briefly: "Do you know what my father did?" Damar asked? "The great Torel Damar Sr? He was a fisherman, plain and simple. My mother worked as a seamstress for a local tailor where he brought his old clothes because he couldn't afford nice ones" ''(Post 12148).'' Children and Grandchildren Follow the quick links on the side or for more information visit the Damar Children page. Personal Life Hara Illian *Marriage - October 30, 2365; *Widower - 2368. Corat met his first wife, Hara Illian, while serving on Terok Nor during the Occupation. Pursuing the older woman led to a competition until they finally agreed upon marriage. Waiting approximately two years to have their first child, both were in better positions financially when their daughter was born. Sadly, Corat was left a widower in early after the tragic death of his wife in a shuttle accident. Amity Liu *Married - November 25, 2372; *Divorced - February, 2376. Corat met his second wife, Amity Liu, during his rotations with the now Federation Deep Space Nine and she was serving drinks at Quarks Bar. A romance soon spurred and they were married within the year. Sometime later, she became pregnant. During the Dominion War, their marriage dissolved due to long distances and Corat's affair with his nanny, Questa. Bitterness has waned between them now, however for a long time the divorce was anything but amicable. Talia Sarex *Married - July 25, 2376; *Divorced - February, 2379. Corat met his third wife, Talia Sarex nee Evek, as an arranged marriage. They were married and she quickly gave birth to their two children. Eventually, Talia began to have an affair of her own with a guard by the name of Bentin Sarex. She confronted Corat about a divorce, which he granted, if she gave up all her rights to Torel, while he gave up all his to Mayana. Talia is still married to Bentin. In CP, Corat regained his rights to Mayana and took her back under his care. Gweni Korinas *Married - February 25, 2378. Corat met his fourth wife, Gweni Damar nee Korinas, through a marriage arrangement. Though only out of obligation he came to love Gweni and continues to have children with her into future plots. Her relationship with Questa was a turning point for Corat, changing his behaviour and attitude on women, making him a better man, lover and husband all at the same time. She is 31 years younger than her husband. Vessa Zoren *Married - October 19, 2379; *Divorced - January, 2380. Corat created his fifth wife by using Questa's alternate identity. After a long stint in the mUniverse, Corat had no other choice but to wipe his lovers memories, however he took liberties and made her think she was his wife by the name of Vessa Zoren. Eventually, Questa's husband at the time, Shawn Munroe discovered the truth in time to bring her home with him and separate the Cardassian couple. Questa *Married - October 19, 2381. Corat met his sixth wife, Questa Damar, during the Cardassian Occupation of Terok Nor. While she was his sixth wife, she was his second and most powerful love. Questa and Gweni often get along very well and are fiercely jealous of other women Corat associates with. Unknown to Corat she has been having an affair with long time friend Avarin Indus Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2346-2350, Corat enrolled into security and engineering, graduating with a specialized degree in computer security. Career In 2372, Glinn Damar was a relatively unremarkable officer serving under Gul Dukat aboard the freighter Groumall. Damar, who saw Dukat as a sort of mentor, joined him as they fought a one-ship war against the Klingons for more than a year. An ardent Cardassian nationalist, Damar harbored a deep dislike for the Bajorans. Damar continued to serve as Dukat's adjutant as Dukat negotiated the entry of the Cardassian Union into the Dominion in 2372, a move Damar supported as he expected it would restore Cardassia to its rightful place as a major power. He participated in the assault force that captured the Deep Space Nine (renamed Terok Nor) at the end of that year, but always remained distrustful of the Jem'Hadar. When the Dominion reinforcements disappeared inside the wormhole and the station was in danger of being retaken by Starfleet and Klingon forces, Damar killed Ziyal after learning she had aided the station resistance in sabotaging Terok Nor's weapons array. Damar ended up fleeing the station with the rest of the Dominion forces without him. *Taken from Memory-Alpha's log on Corat Damar's career. Leader of Cardassia Following Dukat's nervous breakdown and subsequent capture, Damar became the de facto head of Cardassia and became little more than a figurehead for Weyoun. Even though he was promoted to Legate, Damar's authority within the Dominion diminished even further as the war dragged on into stalemate. Damar eventually began turning to Kanar and dalliances with women as a way of forgetting his troubles. Damar's situation worsened when he was forced to sign the Dominion's new alliance with the Breen Confederacy in 2375, which promised unspecified Cardassian territorial concessions to the Breen. With his hatred of the Dominion and his disgust with himself reaching a boiling point, Damar finally decided to take action. He helped Worf and Ezri Dax escape Cardassia Prime, and began planning a rebellion with his long-time friend Gul Rusot. *Taken from Memory-Alpha's log on Corat Damar's leadership. Rebellion With Rusot, Damar planned a surprise assault on the Dominion cloning facility on Rondac III. He made his move after the allied forces' defeat at the Second Battle of Chin'toka, declaring his objective to free the Cardassian people from the Dominion. After the attack, Damar went into hiding in one of his rebel bases. He was replaced on Cardassia by Legate Broca. Recognizing that he and his former enemies now had a common cause, Damar requested aid from the Federation and was joined by Kira Nerys, Odo and Elim Garak. Unfortunately, despite some early successes Damar's rebellion would quickly receive a nearly fatal blow by the Dominion. This allowed them to spark a planetwide popular uprising, by making Damar into the "hero" who the Dominion had failed to kill. The Dominion responded to the insurrection by annihilating Lakarian City, which only served to add even more fuel to the rebellion, to turn the Cardassian military against them and to cause the Cardassian ships to defect during the Battle of Cardassia. Damar was killed while leading an assault on Dominion HQ, with his last orders were to keep fighting; he died a martyr for the cause of Cardassian liberation. *Taken from Memory-Alpha's log on Corat Damar's rebellion. Years as *D'ja: 2350-2355; *Gor: 2355-2358; *Kara: 2358-2362; *Gil: 2362-2366; *Glinn: 2366-2374; *Gul: 2374-2374; *Legate: 2374 - Current. Canon vs. ST_deep_space_9 Because of Damar's obvious death in the canon version of events, some creative thinking had to be done to hold true to how things played out, as it was crucial role in winning the war, but to have Damar alive to play. To fix this, we assumed that Section 31 knew that the real Damar would never turn, going to the mirror universe to switch out the Legate. Therefore, the Legate Damar seen in the DS9 series after he assumed Legateship was really mCorat Damar. No one was the wiser and the real Damar continued to live in the mUniverse until he was needed, coming back and reclaiming the glory that was truly his counterparts. Mirror Universe Corat has had strong connections with the Mirror Universe, both by choice and not. Spending nearly a year there, he produced a daughter with his ex-wife, Amity's, counterpart, as well as developed a penchant for homosexuality. Mini-saga's between Damar and those he met in the mUni have continued to plague him throughout his life, mainly involving the sinister plots of mEron Bern and mCydja Damar. Currently, he utilizes the mUniverse as an alternative resource to mining dilithium, sending long time friend, Eron Bern to oversee the developments. This relationship was discontinued after a rift in their friendship. 1 Corat Damar CP Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Command Category:Canon Character Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:All Characters